Monster You Made Me
by stanandkylefan
Summary: Stan has a made a decision to kill Kyle. He had no choice or Cartman was going to kill the red head girl he fancied.
1. Children Of The Corn

_It was a dark cold night in the town of South Park, everyone was sleeping with the exception of a little blue eyed boy who was unconcious laying in the middle of a cornfield. "Wake up you pussy!" His eyes had fluttered open after getting a swift kick in his side. There in front of him was the chubby child standing there with his hat off. Blood ran down his face and polyester jacket. His eyes started to become wide when he saw what the sadistic and cruel child held in his hand. He had a hacksaw. "Dude! Why the hell do you have that?" He cried. _

_The chubby child sat the hacksaw down carefully in front of his feet. "It's simple, really. I had enough of my Mom's constant bossying me around and fucking me over. So she had to be put down." His expression on his face was completely calm. "...You. Oh my god. I- I can't believe this you actually finally did it." Cartman stared back at the other boy with no changed emotion. "It had to be done Stan." Stan struggled to move his arms but that was when he realized they were tied up. "Wait. So what are you going to do to me!" He shouted. _

_Obviously since they were in the middle of nowhere in a cornfield nobody could hear him. "Go ahead squirm all you want. You won't get out." The chubby child responded to Stan's constant struggle. The look on his face told Cartman that Stan was afraid. But he wasn't going to kill him. No he needed something from him. "How would you like to do something in exchange for your life?" Stan stared in his direction absolutely petrified. "I'll do anything, Cartman. You name it. Just please let me go." He circled around the raven haired boy. He wanted to petrify him more before he spoke. So he was silent. Stan's eyes moved back and forth. He really wished that Cartman would hurry the hell up and tell him what he wanted. But he had a sick feeling in his stomach what he might ask him. _

_Finally after walking in circles around the boy a few times, he spoke. His head moving up towards his ear. He said in a whisper. "I want you to join me." Stan raised his eyebrow confused. "Ja-Join you? What are you talking about?" Cartman pulled a chart out of his book bag. "This is you right over mahree And this is me right over mahree." He pointed to the badly drawn pictures of them with a stick. "This is Kahl's house. Now what i plan to do is sneak up to his parents bedroom while you go deal with the Jew." He points his stick over at him. "It's your job to kill him, bro." I knew it. Stan thought aloud in his head. God damnit. I knew it. "No. Cartman i'm not killing Kyle." He slowly reached over for his hacksaw. _

_"I thought you might say that. I'm sorry that the chick that gives you a boner has to go. I really didn't want it to come to this Stan." Stan rolled his eyes. "Wendy and i broke up a month a go, dumb ass." Cartman then had a grin plastered on his face. "Oh no not her. That bitch who made fun of my bahls." Stan came to realization that he was talking about no other than Rebecca. "You can't! Please! I'll..." He closed his eyes. "I'll kill him." Cartman was filled with joy to hear he finally agreed. Now he knew that Stan was on his side he untied his hands. _

_"Meet me tomorrow at my house after skewl." Stan let out a soft sigh looking down. "Okay i'll be there." Cartman patted Stan on his shoulder. "Sweet. " They started to walk seperate ways to their houses. "Oh and dude." Stan turned back towards him. His expression blank. "Yeah?" Cartman stared back over at the over boy. "If you betray me i will see to it that you don't wake up tomorrow." His voice was content which made Stan's blank expression dissapear. He now was looking at him with fearful eyes. "Don't worry I won't." Both boys went their seperate ways afterwards. _


	2. The Threat

_The next day at school, Stan was at his locker looking for the books he needed for class. But spacing out. He didn't want to harm his best friend that he had been friends with since preschool. He really wanted to get out of this but knew Cartman would kill him and worst of all that red head. When a finger tapped him on the shoulder he jumped. But turned relieved to see it was just, speaking of her Red. "Eric wanted me to give this to you." She handed him a envelope that said confidental. She didn't care what was in it. She thought it was probably something stupid. Considering it was from Cartman. Stan tried to hold down his breakfast. Yep, his old habit of puking had returned. He started to tear open the concealed envelope. He read what the note said and it did not help with trying not to puke. _"**Dear Stan if you try to turn on me like an asshole. Remember what will happen. I know how your mind works. Just don't forget you will end up a corpse under my bed. I will tear out your eye sockets out while your still breathing. Then, i will move onto your feet. And nibble them off. Oh no i won't stop there, i will use the hacksaw on your arms. Your blood will be everywhere. By the time they find you under my bed, you will be mangled. And as for Red well, i would cut off her face. Cut over her pretty throat. Then throw her on the side of your grave. This is just a warning. **

_He was disturbed by what he had read. So disturbed he ended up throwing up on his locker. It was too much for him. "Stan!" Came the shout of his Jewish friend who hurried over to his side. "Are you okay?" Kyle could tell though by the pure fear he could see on his face that he was not. Stan quickly pocketed the letter that he had received. "Huh? Oh yeah. It's just a stomach ache. But it's nothing to be worried about." The Jewish boy put a comforting hand on his back. "You should go see the nurse." Stan instantly pulled away when he saw the fat child was coming in his direction. "N-No it's uh, alright. I can walk it off." Cartman had stopped by them to eavesdrop. "Oh hello Jew. Thinking about stealing from our lockers today?" Kyle shot the fat ass a scornful look. "Shut up. Jews don't steal." Cartman looked at him suspicious. "Mhm...we'll see about that butthole." Kyle simply rolled his eyes, turning back to Stan. "Are you sure? The Nurse's office is just right around the corner you know." Stan nodded. "Anyways i got it out of my system." The Jewish boy had reasonable doubt but decided that Stan probably needed to be left alone. "Okay. And, hey. Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Stan was about to reply when every word of that note popped into his brain. "I have to help my stupid Dad pick out a new mixer." He quickly lied. Kyle seemed disaapointed and frowned. "Oh...well, okay." He had just gotten back from his stay with his cousin Kyle. It kept him from being able to hang out with his best buddy._

_ Stan felt guilty. "I'm really sorry. Maybe next week." Of course there would not be a next week for him. He turned walking to their classroom hiding his tears. Cartman waited for him by the door. After Kyle and the others had gotten inside, Stan was the last to enter. The fat child pulled him over by his coat collar. In a hoarse whisper he said. "You didn't tell him did you?_  
_" No. I swear." He replied. His eyes downcast. Cartman could see that he was telling the truth so he let go of him. _

_For most of class, Stan sat in his seat looking down at his paper. And even when he began to write, it was sloppy because he could not concentrate. Why. Why couldn't Cartman do it himself? He didn't think he could be that heartless to make the best friend finish the job. Taking one glance at Kyle who was engrossed in his paper working hard as usual. He frowned. This was the last time he got to see him. Maybe he should of went to Kyle's and declined from killing him. But, no. He had to or risk Red being killed. _

_It was now time for lunch. _


	3. The Betrayal

Stan had his hand pressed against his face while he ate. Actually he wasn't eating, just stirring his mashed potatoes around. Even though it was his favorite food he could not eat a bite. His mind was still on the death task that had been thrown at him. The Jewish boy took a seat across from him. Noticing that when he was actually closer to him, the other boy's eyes were blood shot. "Dude you haven't touch your tray. Is something the matter?" He questioned. Stan had his eyes downcast staring into his jello. "It's nothing, Kyle. My stomach ache just got worse." He lied once again to his best friend. He felt shame being near him.

Kyle had a look of concern. Sighing he looked him straight in the eyes. "You need to tell me what's up. " The Jewish boy knew right away he was not telling the truth. His blood shot eyes gave that right away. Stan downed his milk carton feeling anxious. Oh shit, Kyle was definitely onto him he thought. Kyle crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. "Kyle i think it would be best if we don't sit with each other." He replied. Only because it would make him feel even more miserable and guilty. Kyle's look turned to despair. His best friend in the whole world didn't want them to sit together, wth was this. He thought. "Alright fine, Stan." He went to go sit with Bradley. Stan's eyes were now directed back down to his meal. He pushed the jello away. It reminded him too much of blood. And tonight there was going to be a lot.

After about an hour the kids started to run excitedly outside to recess. The only kid that didn't go out to recess was Stan since he was already drowning. The problem was he did have a heart unlike Cartman. Kyle doesn't deserve this. Maybe...Maybe i can reason with him. He decided that he would go outside behind the school. The Goths didn't give a shit about other's problems. So it wouldn't be like they would be getting busted. Soon he made his way over to Cartman who was betting Craig that he could hit Bradley in the face harder than he could. Craig gave him his usual blank not caring stare. "Okay." The fat child was just about to hit the golden blonde child who was running around in circles having a good time when Stan tapped him. Cartman turned to Stan, calmly. "What do you want asshole?" He had to protect his rep as the douche of the school so they would not catch on that he was some sadistic physcopath. "Can i talk to you? Just for like ten minutes." Cartman glanced over seeing that Craig had left. It wasn't Stan's fault, it was just Craig didn't like them

. "Alright, gaywad." Stan motioned for him to follow to behind the school. Both of the boys stopped as soon as they reached their destination. Stan shoved his hands into his coat pockets leaning against the building. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole killing Kyle thing. I mean, does he really have to die? Can't you let him live?" Cartman for the first time in a long time had a scowl. The raven haired boy had pissed him off. "Your betraying me aren't you?" Stan held up his hands in defense. "No! But you never explained to me why Kyle needs to die." Cartman became his calm self again. "Alright Stan i didn't want to tell you this but Kahl has secretly been planning your death for months. "

Stan narrowed his eyes not believing him. "Yeah right...Kyle is my best friend, dude. He wouldn't do that." Cartman saw Butters was handing Kyle money for tomorrow's lunch since he did not bring enough. His brain then hatched an idea. "Okay don't believe me. But take a look over there." He pointed to the two boys. Stan turned his head slightly to the left. "All i see is Kyle pocketing money." Cartman was becoming more cruel and manipulative by the moment. "Exactly, dude. He is hiring a hitman to kill you." Stan glared. "Stop it Cartman, your not fooling me." The chubby child was still pretty calm. "Do you remember how his trip to Las Vegas was short notice?" Stan suddenly froze. "Wait. Kyle said he was staying with his cousin..."


	4. Where The Blood Flows

_That night after his parents had went to bed, Stan hoisted a rope down from his window. He carefully grasped it slowly moving downward. It was finally time. The night he would be losing a best friend. It still didn't make sense to him why Kyle would lie to him like that. "Some best friend he is." Stan mumbled to himself when he was at ground level. He adjusted his blue bookbag that was filled with some supplies. He was actually starting to become angry with the Jewish boy. Meanwhile, the chubby child waited outside by the bushes near Kyle's house. His patience was wearing thin. Stan said he would be here an hour go. "That asshole." Cartman turned starting to head in the direction of Stan's house when he heard heavy panting. He turned seeing the raven haired boy's hair was a mess and his face was dripping sweat. "Sorry...I'm...late... my Dad stayed up playing...a computer game called...Slut simulat-" Stan then made a annoyed face realizing that his Dad had been watching porn. "God dammnit. Nvm let's just do this." _

_ Cartman nodded slowly in agreement. He took out a gun from his own book bag. He targeted the window of Kyle's parents room. He got a direct hit with his spy rope gun. "Okay Stan wait here. I'll give you the signal." Cartman scooted up the rope until he was close enough to wear he could use a torch to cut open the window. He landed down on the floor with a loud thud. The red head women sat up in her bed looking around. She let out a gasp when she saw the child had a blow torch. "Gerald!" She shook her husband's shoulder and he grunted waking up. "I already gave Ike an extra blanket, Sheila." She slapped him. "Not that! Look." That slap woke Gerald right up. He looked out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing her-" Before he could speak any further Eric sprayed the room with sleeping gas. Both parents wobbled before falling to the ground knocked out. Cartman gave Stan a hand signal that he could come in. When Stan had pullen himself up , the two boy started to head to Kyle's room. Cartman walked past Stan. "You go take care of Kahl and I'll take care of Ike." He heads into the baby's room with his sleeping gas. _

_Stan peaked into Kyle's room who was laying on the bed fast asleep in his pajamas. He entered his room careful not to make any noise. Once over near his friend's bedside, he stared at the cloth in his hand for a minute. He could not believe he was actually doing this. He gulped reaching over to put the rag on his friend's mouth. Shit. He pulled away as soon as he thought he was waking up. But all he did was smack his lips together rolling into his view. Perfect. That's when he struck. Quickly, he held the muffled Jewish boy down. His eyes started to blur then he eventually passed out. While he was uconcious, the raven haired child dragged him downstairs to his basment near where the laundry machine was. He opened the lid to it. His eyes focused on the twist and turner pole. Then his eyes stared down his best friend. He got out the rope he had used to climb down from his house and started to tie Kyle's hands. _

_Kyle started to stir slowly opening his eyes ten seconds later. "Ugh." He sat up looking around the basement. His eyes widen when he sees somebody is in there with him. "Hey! Just who the hell are you?" Stan turned with a scarf wrapped around his mouth tight plus he was not wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing his old Whale Wars outfit that he never showed Kyle. The Jewish boy scowled in hatred at the mysterious boy. "Dude. Get out of here or I'm calling the cops." He tried to move but soon discovered he couldn't. After he had looked down at his hands. "Kid, wtf!" Stan grabbed something out of his bag. When it was in view, Kyle could see that it was a potatoe peeler."You should keep quiet if you know what's best for you." He spoke in a rather dark cold voice to disguise his own. _

_Kyle was pissed. He squirmed around wanting to kick this kid in the face. "Don't come near me with that!' Stan didn't listen, he just thought of the lie he had fed him and started to slowly peel his skin. Kyle grinded his teeth in pain. He peeled until his face has started to drip red crimson blood onto the cold hard ground. "You son of a bitch!" Kyle screamed. "Don't shout. It only makes it more painful." His words had to be cruel or risk him figuring out it was him. After all, he was pretty smart. Kyle scowled. Hatred burning with a passion for this "mysterious boy or girl." Stan had to think of that lie for him to make it easier to kill him. He was only a beginner so he didn't know how to be as sadistic as Cartman. But that's when he got the idea. Sure, at first he was just going to bang Kyle's head on the lid a few times. But oh no. He had a much worse idea now. _

_"End of the line now, kid." Stan grabbed a hold of his throat lifting him off the ground. Kyle kicked at the air trying to kick Stan but he was too strong. All of the rage and hurt were what was in his mind right now. He pushed Kyle onto the pole. Pressing hard. Kyle was gurgling his own blood that had flowed up to his mouth. And he was screaming in agonizing pain. "You belong to the demons of Hell now." Stan pressed the spin cycle. He shut the lid watching as the machine shook. It thudded over and over again. He heard the bones snap. The screams started to faded soon. This was it, he had murdered his best friend. The washing machine suddenly sparked. And died. Ironic, really. He slowly went over afraid to see what damage he had done but lifted the lid. He pulled down his scarf, gasping at the sight of the corpse laying lifeless. Blood was what replaced the water. Bones stuck out of the other boy's legs and shin. He was mangled. Eyes also hung out of his sockets. He passed out from shock of what gruesome and terrible thing he had done. _


	5. Mother Knows best

_"Oh my goid! Gerald! Our son!" Stan woke up to the sound of Sheila screaming into the dryer. She was banging on the metal part. Her tears were angry as she pumbled the dryer. The sight of her son's corpse was too much to bare. The Father was in shock but not crying. Since he was a male, it was natural. To hide his emotions from his wife. He stroked his wife's back who turned to him. She threw her arms around him tight burying her face deep in his shoulder. Stan shifted his eyes back and forth looking at the two. He felt a pain in his chest from all the guilt he felt. It wasn't a sick dream. This really had happened. While the parents were distracted and in shock by the bloody mess. He snuck out through the vent. When it came to dodging bullets he was clever. He started to crawl through the ducts, being careful not to sneeze at all the dust particles that floated in front of him. _

_When he had reached the end of the duct pipe, he saw that Cartman had been in a sleeping bag waiting for him. That's how much he had not trusted the other boy. He jumped back not expecting to see Cartman anywhere near. But Cartman's calm expression soon turned to a sadistic grin. He saw all of the blood that splattered Stan's coat and shoes. Stan's eyes only went down cast, no emotion on his own face. "I knew you could do it." The fat child was utterly pleased. "So give me every detail of what you did to that Jew rat." Stan glanced back up. "Maybe later. I'm really tired. " He walked past the fat child who looked at him sternly. "Stan get back here." The raven haired child still had that same emotionless look. He did not listen going off further. Cartman raised his eyebrow. "The fuck? Why isn't he listening to me?" He muttered to himself. _

_On the way back to his house, Stan was like a zombie. His eyes only staring ahead with that blank expression. His heart hurt. But he would not show that at all. It was kept in the depths of his mind. The first to greet him when had gotten home was his Dad. "Hey Stan. I need you to take out the garbage." Well his Father's way of greeting anyways. "Yeah, okay." It made Randy confused. He was not used to the no usual fighting him that he wanted to go up to his room or play video games. "Uh...thanks, son." Stan said nothing going into the kitchen. His Father was too dingy to realize he was covered in blood. "Well there you are. Stanley, where were you? I was worried sick." Sharon had stopped cutting up carrots turning to look at her son. She soon gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "You have blood all over your jacket!" Stan's expression still had not changed. He bowed his head starting to go back out but Sharon stopped him. "What happened, baby!" She cried worried for her boy. _

_"I got beat up." First lie he had ever told his Mom. She ran to her son hugging him tight and gave him kisses. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy is here." He blinked. She frowned nonstop hugging the child. "What was his name?" Stan glanced over at the garbage. "I don't remember. " Sharon put him down. "My poor dear. I'll get you some ice cream." She got out a bowl from the kitchen cabinets. Stan resumed to taking the garbage out, not really hungry. His appetite was low playing back the scenes of Kyle's death. _

_Sharon was scooping ice cream into his bowl when the phone rang. She ran over to go get it. "Hello? Oh, hi! Sheila. How are you?" Her face had become concerned hearing on the other end she was crying. "What happened?" She asked growing concerned. A loud gasp escaped her lips and her eyes became wide when she had heard the news. "Oh my god. Have you called the police?" Sharon glanced out back at her emotionless son. "Hang on, Sheila. Stan!" She called to her son. He came back with a much cleaner but wet jacket where he had washed himself down with a hose. He didn't shiver. He only continued to stay calm and blank. "Yeah? Mom?" Sharon put her hand over the receiver. She started to whisper. "Your friend is dead. Do you know who could of killed him?" He didn't attempt to hide the fact that he was guilty. He shook his head though. She was looking at her son, knowing that he had something to do with the murder. He was acting strange. "Stan. it's okay, you won't be taken away. We just need to come up with a story the Broflovskis will believe." Stan stayed the same. "...I didn't do it." _

_She knelt down to hug her little boy. "Your secret is safe. " She said not being able to bear her son being locked up. He lowered his eyes. _


	6. AfterMath Of Kyle's Death

The next day a funeral had been held for the Jewish boy. A lot of tears spilled onto the grass like morning dew. Cartman sat in the very front eyeing the coffin. He hid a sly smile that wanted to pop out. Even Kenny who was always dying showed his support. He threw a rose on top of the coffin. His face hidden but his eyebrows told he was sad. The Rabi read from the Jewish boy'd written script will. Wendy was sitting next to Kenny. She also wanted to show her support since she had gotten close to him before this. Dapping at her wet face she sniffed. "This is h-h-horrible. Who would do this to him ,you guys!" She cried. Wendy was not able to stop crying uncontrollably. Butters had his knuckles pressed against each other looking down. "Well i don't know Wendy some big weiner." She gave the blonde a narrowed eye look then started to cry again.

After the rabi had gotten through reading what was in the will for his parents who also were hugging and crying each other he moved onto the boys. "And to Kenny, i would like you to have my college fund. Seeing as i won't need it now that i'm dead. I hope you use it well dude." The rabi scanned for the next person. " Butters i leave you my legos." Butters looked sad. "Aw, gee. what a nice fella." He then read the part were he rants on about Cartman being a ignorant asshole. To this, the chubby child rolled his eyes. He then scowled. "Oh, fuck you! Kahl!" Everyone turned gasping at his outburst. Cartman laughed nervously. "I mean. Heh." He cleared his throat. "Please continue Rabi." Raising an eyebrow, the Rabi went over the next page.

"Stan, you were my super best friend. I want you to have all of my stuff. You were always a good friend to me and always stuck by my side. You and me we go way back, from kindergarten to fourth grade we have been unseperatable. I hope that you will enjoy my X Box. I know you don't like books much so you can give those to Wendy." The raven haired girl looked up in shock. She didn't expect to get anything or wanted anything. She then glanced over her shoulder trying to spot out her old boyfriend. Nowhere was he to be found. She was outraged. How could he miss his own best friend's funeral? She decided that she had stayed long another. "Rabi, thank you for your service but i have an emergency." Her eyes narrowed. "A big one."

Cartman blinked. "Don't sit on her seat. You'll get chick blood all over you." She shot a glare at him. "This is not a time for jokes! We are mourning!" Cartman crossed his arms not interested in this at all but his Mom had made him come. "He's against all of you. Why can't you figure that out! Come on even to Stan it must be clear." Wendy's cheeks grew red out of frustration. "Why don't you leave Kyle alone! The only person out to get him is you!" The rest of the kids and adults at the funeral shout out "yeah!" She then ranted on about how Kyle was a sweet Jewish boy and did not deserve to be taken. "Now you shut the fuck up and feel." She was never this rash. But with Eric it was constant. He worked on her nerves. "I'm going to find Stan." She stormed out of the service but came back to throw a rose on Kyle's grave. "Okay now I'm going to go find him." She walks out the gates. Wendy was going to give him a stern talking to when she found the boy.


	7. AfterMath Of Kyle's Death Part 2

It was later that day when the funeral service was over. The raven haired boy definitely had skipped the funeral service. No way could he be there. It would kill more inside. Not that he wasn't already far from gone. Actually not true, he did feel guilty. But like how Cartman hid that he was not one of the normal kids he also hid his feelings a little too well. Stan was sitting inside of a paddle boat staring down at his reflection. Taking a quick glance he looked for any sign of anyone coming. Coast clear. Now that he had time to himself he had begun to sob into his sleeve. All of the tears that he restrained came running down his cheeks. "I'm sa-sorry, Kyle. I should of never listened to that fat asshole!" He made the wrong choice he knew in his heart. Sure Red was the girl that he had a crush on but Kyle had been there way before her. That was his super best friend.

The one he swear up and down he would never let get hurt or become a murder victim. That all was shot to Hell by his selfish friend is how Stan felt about himself. Pure selfish. He...welll...he felt like the sadistic little boy. It was all his fault. Seeing a reflection of Cartman pop up into the water, he scowled and splashed it. "It was a really nice funeral, Stan. You should of been there." He turned slowly to see that he was not imagining the fat child he was really there and held an ore. "How." Stan said in shock. "I could hear your ugly cry, dude." Was Cartman's response. Stan wiped away his remaining tears turning away. While Stan's back was arched towards the fat child he struck. But Stan was quick to realize grabbing onto the ore tight with his hand. "I'm not that stupid, dickhole." Cartman responded with a scowl. Stan was fed up with him. He was the reason any of this had happened. "I know your not stupid but you just made a stupid mistake." Stan responded pushing with force and all of the anger he repressed for him earlier.

Cartman was not a great swimmer he knew. The fat child splashed and kick grabbing for the ore. Stan smacked him over the head with it. "He-You ruined my life." Stan let out a shaky breath as if he was going to cry more. Only it was not because he was going to cry. That was all of the yelling building up towards Cartman. The child was sinking towards the bottom.  
"So now i'm going to ruin yours in death." He climbed out of the boat getting the rope that kept it at bay. He tied it around Cartman's ankle beginning to pull him up with all of that angry strength he seemed to have. He tugged the child out of the water with a loud thud when he slammed him basically. Stan wondered how he could possibly make Cartman's death worse than what he did Kyle. That's when he saw it, a speed boat just at the other end.

Stan started to drag him on over. "This is what you get for destroying my friendship with Kyle." He climbed into the other boat starting up, it didn't go anywhere since he had kept it tied to the docks. He lowered the child with a cold dark look in his eyes. He used an ore to push him towards the motor. Cartman's lifeless face ran into the spiky edges that began to split open his head. Stan was staring at it happen waiting for it to fully get rid of that stupid grin he couldn't stand. His brain was visible after a few minutes of his head being cut down. He pushed into his belly to get him to face the other way. His belly was now coming towards the motor. It had sawed the flesh splitting open his stomach. His intestines hung out like noodles. Blood sprayed all over the place. He blinked at the remains of the child. Chunks of his brain had gunked up the motor. Good bye Eric Cartman he thought to himself. He gave him a swift kick that he had given him earlier not caring that his shoe was getting sunken in the runnning blood. It felt good. Stan had taken down the one that pushed him into this. His work here was done. He pushed the ore onto the body. It floated down easily since his pieces were all over the water. Stan Marsh had become a monster.


	8. Not Caught red handed

_It was close to eigh o clock and Wendy still had not found the raven haired boy. She walked up onto her Red head friend's door step. She waited patiently after she tapped on her door three times. Red opened the door in surprise with a smile. "Oh hey Wendy." The raven haired girl greeted her with her usual smile and waved back in response. "Hello Rebecca. Have you by any chance happened to see Stan today?" The red head's smile was still on her face. "No, why do you ask?" Wendy was starting to actually worry, maybe the reason the boy didn't show up was because something terrible happened. "Oh my god. What if he's hurt or worse." She held a hand up to her mouth in concern. The red head's smile disappeared. "Wendy. There's a killer on the lose in our town. " She was just as worried about him. "I hope...I don't want to jump to conclusions but, he could be..." Red did not dare want to say. "NO! Just because he broke up with me does not mean i-I- I wanted that to happen." She was in tears. One of the boys she liked and possibly the other was gone. "Here, come on inside." Rebecca gestured with her hand as she opened the door all the way up. _

_She locked it quickly once the other girl was inside. No way was she letting that killer get one of her best friends or her. "Now what is it about a killer on the loose?" Wendy asked, she was really concerned by this. She shut her TV off turning to the other. " Cartman was murdered earlier. They say that the killer was between the ages of eight and ten. " Wendy let out a exasperated gasp holding her hands up to her mouth. The red head lowered her eyes. "The same could of happened to Stan." Wendy jumped up from the couch. "N-N-No! He's out there somewhere!" She didn't exactly love him like she used to but, she did still care. Even if neither of them were on speaking terms. The red head offered her some coco but Wendy didn't want to take it. She was too worried. "I'm going after him." Red raised her eyebrow. "Wendy it's late out. You should wait til it's mor-" The raven haired girl clenched her fists with determination. "No. I'm not waiting. I am going to start looking for him this instant." The red head narrowed her eyes with her own determination. "Then let me help."_

_Wendy nodded in agreement that she would let Red come on this dangerous task. "We'll need weapons." The red head had told the raven haired girl who honestly didn't believe in violence but at this point would try anything. She followed Red upstairs to her Father's room. Pointing, she showed Wendy all of the guns on a gun rack. "My Father is always prepared in case of an appocalypse." The raven haired girl eyed her Father's guns stunned at how many there were. She grabbed the first thing she saw which was a pistol. Red glanced over at her choice. "Oh, Wendy. Your going to need something bigger than that." She took the pistol out of her hand, handing her a rifle. "Try that on for size." Wendy looked down confused at it. She had never actually shot anything bigger than a little handgun. _

_"Exactly how am i supposed to you this?" She questioned. The little red head put a sucker in her own mouth. "First you going to need ammo clips." She pulled open a dresser that was filled with them, she filled hers and Wendy's gun. The red head's was an ak 47. Perfect for this situation is what her Father had told her. She told Wendy that there was no time for explaining. She sucked on her sucker beginning to move out. Red would coach her when they were in a safer place. After Red packed up all she needed in a duffle bag the two girls were on their way out the door. _


	9. Sleeping with the Fishes

It was just a week before Summer break for Butters and Clyde who were both excited. Well Clyde was "excited." "Yippie! Summer isn't that far away from now." Came the excited happy blonde's voice. The brunette flipped a rock on it's side with his foot. "Yeah my Dad is making me go to fat camp though." Ever since Clyde's Mom had bit the dust, his Father had become more strict. I mean come on. He wasn't that fat...was he? Not as fat as Cartman that's for sure. "Aw, once you take care of all of that plumpness to your cheeks. You'll be so happy!" Clyde patted his cheeks embarrassed, they grew bright red. Butters had that goofy smile he always wear. At least to the brunette it was. "Thanks for the encouragment..." Clyde narrowed his eyes indicating his sarcasm. He knew the blonde didn't get sarcasm well. "Oh why you're welcome, Clyde. Oh boy! Just a few more days." Clyde blinked. Was he serious? Sometimes he didn't know why he hung out with the blonde. He'd rather hang out with Kenny. "Woo." The brunette sounded unenthusiastic.

He looked around his surroundings at Starks Pond, it was quiet. And peaceful. It was just what he needed before he was trapped with a bunch of loud ass fat children. Butters all giddy as usual got out his fishing equipment. He handed the brunette his own. "I hope we get a big one." The blonde licked his lips lightly concentrating on the water when he had thrown his hook in. Clyde wanted to face palm, he didn't put the worm on the hook like he was supposed to. "Butters you might want to pull that out." The blonde looked down at his pants. "Gee, Wa-We are out in public. " Was his response. Clyde looked at him confused then made a face when he came to realize what he was talking about. "The hook! Not your weiner!" Butters lowered his eyes down. "Oooh." His head was down because he was embarrassed. He started to reel his back in. The brunette had his eyes focused on his own hook after he'd thrown it in. Butters poked at the worm with a small smile. "Hey la-la-little fe-fe-fellar."

He turned to look over at Clyde. "Ya got a yank yet?" The brunette was staring intently at his line. "No yanks yet." The blone frowned throwing his own in, he felt bad for the worm. "Poor ole worm. Why can't we use bread crumbs?" Clyde blinked. "Because fish are fish. Not ducks." "But i don't understand. It's just so sad." The blonde continued. The brunette was initially calm but getting irked from Butters being a pussy. "They are wor-" He didn't finish his sentence. Shock over came him feeling something heavy tug at the line. Standing up on his feet, he pulled and pulled breaking a sweat. "It's too heavy! Butters can you help me please?" Butters hurried over grabbing onto the other's waist. It was awkward because he was hugging him in the process but the brunette wasn't much paying attention he wanted that fish. He just wanted his Dad to be proud of him. Both boys went flying backwards on their asses when they sat up, they let out screams of terror. On the hook, a mangled body dangled. They recognized it to be Eric Cartman. "Oh, hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed running away screaming and Clyde followed behind crying.


	10. Wendy and Red's Adventure

_The girls were traveling on foot, they kept their eyes pealed as they walked down the trail. "Tell me if you see anything suspicious or a clue to where Stan is." The raven had told the red head who had her gun pressed against her chest. She did not trust these woods. "Got it." Was her response. She heard something rustle in the bushes and automatically pointed her gun over towards it. She pressed her finger up to her lips warning Wendy to be quiet. She started to creep up on it. The raven haired girl followed her nervously gripping at her own gun. Her hands were shaky since it was her first time using a weapon. "Rebecca I-Sh!" The red head interrupted. A furry little creature came running out of the bushes which was what had been making the noise. Wendy put her hand on her forehead in relief. _

_Just then though, a loud thud happened behind the two girls. Wendy let out a scream of surprise while Red faced right over to it. She pointed her gun but then, raised her eyebrow. It was an ore that had fallen over. "Oh. It's one of those ores." Wendy uncovered her eyes looking down at it. When she got a closer look at what was on the side her eyes narrowed. "Hey, look!" She cried out pointing directly at the spot. The red head's mouth opened in shock. "Gross it's covered in blood." The girls exchanged uneasy looks that this could of been what was used to kill Stan. "Let's...keep moving." The red head said not wanting to believe that. Wendy nodded following her close behind. Her hands were really shaky now after seeing that. _

_The girls stopped dead in their tracks noticing fresh crimson blood foot prints in the mud. Wendy was still uneasy but knew that they should follow them. She started to walk ahead of the red head who blinked following her beside. "I hope we are not too late." Wendy frowned looking up at sky. The wind blew her hair back. Red had to stop to a nearby tree to catch her breath. "We aren't." Her voice was firm. The raven haired girl was doubful about that. The killer seemed to be really good at leaving no piece behind. But, evidence. His hiding spots weren't exactly the best. Red then started to lead her once again up a hill. _

_It had now been a couple of hours since they had been walking. Red saw what looked like a campsite not too far from where they were. "Okay that's enough traveling for today. " She knelt down beside a rock. She unzipped her duffle bag getting out some bags of chips and bottles of water. Wendy gratefully took a bag of sour cream and onion chips that the red head had offered. Red herself twisted opened up her water dying of thirst. She gulped down the bottle. "We'll rest tonight then continue looking for him tomorrow." Wendy had her eyes lowered. She let some tears build up in her own eyes. "I think he's gone. Just like Kyle, Rebecca." Red frowned seeing her friend was upset. "We don't know that for sure yet. We could easily find him." God she hoped. She got out some sleeping bags she was smart enough to pack. "You can have this one." She gave her a dark pretty shade of blue sleeping bag. Wendy unfolded hers onto the ground. She didn't care that there were wrinkles. She was tired. She scooted into it slowly letting her eyes shut. "Good night, Wendy." Red was still working on getting a fire ready so she wasn't sleeping yet. Wendy mumbled "good night Rebecca." back in response. Since she was dozing off. _

_The girl grabbed two sticks she had scouted out on the ground. She started to rub them together hoping to get a spark. She frowned when nothing had happened. "Dang it." She tried again, no luck. She scowled. Becoming frustrated, she smacked the stick hard against the rock. It sparked up little did she know when she had. She smacked against the rock again still very frustrated. It sparked again. This time she took notice, Red quickly hurried and rubbed the sticks together while the tiny bit was still there. She smiled in relief that the fire started to blaze when she sat the sticks down. The red head knew it would be along night but at least they had warmth._


	11. Ghost of Present

_Just beneath the bridge over by Starks Pond was the little raven haired boy. He was shivering and shaking. But no way did he want to be caught. "I've completely destroyed my friendship with Kyle." He wanted to continue to let all of his emotions out. It was too risky right now to do was the sad part. Eventually he would have to move before the police busted him. He did deserve to rot. Not good enough he thought to himself. What he did to Kyle was much worse. Now he had to top what he did to him and Cartman. It wouldn't make up for it but at least he would be paying. Although in truth he did think the fat ass deserved it. He turned his head to the stones that surrounded him. "Maybe these will work." Stan now stronger than ever pulled it out of the ground with no problems. He put the jagged piece up to his throat. He closed his eyes slowly cutting a part of his neck. "Ahhh-Agh!" He closed his eyes even tighter. "Stan! Stop!" The raven dropped the rock in panick turning around. "Huh? Whose there?" He felt even chillier than before. "Look up dude." Stan did as directed. He covered his mouth trying not to scream. Not possible, the Jewish boy was floating right in front of his blue eyes. _

_"Ka-Kyle?" Stan's eyes were with fear. "Aw, shit. Your here to haunt me aren't you?" The Jewish boy shook his head though he did look disappointed. "I'm here to help. You did something terrible Stan. " Stan's eyes went downcast to the ground. "Look, Kyle...I.. I'm sorry. Cartman got me all screw-" Kyle put his hand out signaling that he had heard enough. " I know everything." His eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you would do that to me Stan." The Jew ghost eyed the ground sadly. Stan looked sad himself until he remember the betrayal. He became angry scowling up at the ghost. "Oh. Like your so innocent." Kyle raised his eyebrow. "What? Stan i don't know what your talking about." Stan pointed accusingly at him. "You told me that you were going to be staying with your cousin!" He yelled but softly not to alarm anyone. "When you were planning to kill me first!" Kyle looked away. "Stan...my Dad has a serious gambling problem. I didn't tell you because we were supposedly going to lose the house and i didn't have the heart. But i know now you have none." The Jewish boy was upset. Stan's anger had faded. "No. No. NO!" He actually did shout pretty loud this time. He felt ashamed and only guilty of what he did to Kyle. No supressed anger towards the Jewish boy. "Pla-Please, Kyle. I'll make this right. I'm sorry!" _

_The Jewish boy looked at him sternly. "You can only make this right by telling the truth." Stan was in tears of how much he had screwed up. "I ca- can't! I don't want to be here at all anymore. I want to be in Heaven with my best friend!" Kyle was still looking at him pretty sternly. "Stan you- Crap. I gotta go. I need to get in the limbo limo." He faded into dust blowing wind in Stan's direction. He grabbed at the air unable to believe the Jew was really gone. Stan started to cry. "Please da-don't don't go." He stuttered trying to stop from crying. That's when he heard foot steps coming towards where he was. "Hello? Is someone here?" Stan silenced himself hearing the voice echoe off the walls. He stared at them blankly. "Your not telling the police." They started to back away from him regretting ever coming down here. Stan attacks them with a chloride rag. They started to scream and kick eventually passing out. Another person that he had the task of murdering to keep them from spilling their guts. _


	12. Misery Comes To You

He started to drag the unconcious girl away from the bridge. His hiding spot would of been spotted right away if he killed her here. Stan sees a pipe just up ahead that was flowing with water. He didn't care if he was going to get soaked. All he wanted was to get rid of this stupid blonde that almost ruined his plans. He stuffed her inside of the narrow pipe with little care. He crawled in behind the blonde that he let float down into the sewer. Stan used the ladder himself. He hurried climbing down in a hurry, he did not want the blonde to escape his clutches. The blonde's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around at where she was. She plugged her nose not able to bear the smell. "Ew it smells unpleasant in here. Where am i?" Bebe looked scared when she saw the boy's shadow hovering over the grimy walls. She swallowed her saliva. "Stan? Is that you?" She started to stand up. The shadow ran past her. Bebe's heart started to pound in her chest. "St-Stop! I don't like this game your playing with me." A metal pipe dropped down in front of her legs. She jumped backing herself against the wall.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Stan held another piece of pipe in his hand he had ripped from the wall. He patted it against his palm menacingly. "I heard you crying!" The blonde exclaimed trying to defend herself. Stan only became angrier smacking her down with the pipe. She fell hitting her face hard on the concrete. She lifted herself up holding her nose that now bled. She scowled over at him. "What are you!" Stan walked past her with no words at first. The raven threw aside the pipe now getting a fishing hook that somebody had thrown down there. He turned slowly to face her. "I'm a little boy who is mad at the world. That's what the hell i am!" The blonde felt around for the pipe. "So you took it out on Kyle?!" Stan only blinked. His face staying angry. "Some things are better left unsaid." He started to come towards her with the fishing hook. "No! Your not killing me!" Bebe kicked him in the gut taking the wind out of the boy. Her back hurt but she had no choice. He would kill her if she didn't start running. Bebe moved her legs quickly wanting to get as far as possible away from Stan.

The raven haired boy went chasing after her. She had one of the biggest gossip mouths he knew for a fact. No way was she going to flap her gums about him. "Your not making this easy! The more you run. The more it makes me want to make your death memorable." When he said memorable he meant in the most painful way someone could die. That's what it sounded like to him. Bebe gave him the finger continuing to run. "I'll take my chances!" She shouted back. Stan saw her jump onto the ladder trying to get away from his sinister self. He would not be having that. Bebe was quick to get herself to the top. She needed to take a breather. Right away she would be alerting the police that she knew who the killer was. When she was done she was starting to climb up to the light. She didn't count on Stan pulling her by the hair. She screamed pushing herself forward. "Let go!" She kicked at his face. Stan's super freakish strength he had gain since helping Cartman was too much for her. Her nails scraped the pavement leaving scratches as he pulled her down with him.

She started to cry when he yanked her hair pulling her towards him. He had a small grin on his face. "Would you like to know all of the details of Kyle's deaths? Guts were smushed in, his eye sockets were torn. And..." He scoffed. "And you know what, I never felt more alive." Stan was starting to slowly go into pure madness. Not caring at all who he killed. Bebe trembled, her stomach grumbled because she wanted to throw up. Stan held up a sharp edge of a tuna can lid to her throat. Bebe swatted it out of Stan's hands. He threw the blonde into the water. She was still alive just bleeding from where the lid cut her. "They are going to find you!" Bebe looked at him narrowing her eyes. Stan jumped down from the ladder into the water with her. He stepped on her hand pressing hard. She let out a scream feeling her bones slowly crack in her fingers. "Too think if you would of just let me kill you in the first place. It would be done and over with. You would not be suffering. But no, stupid little blondes like you make my job much more difficult." She weakly attempted to crawl away. Stan picked back up the fishing hook he had earlier. With no hesitation or remorse, he jammed it into her eye. The blonde fell over backwards screaming. He took the tuna can lid while she was busy crying and sliced her stomach. Bebe fell on her side crying out loud. Her insides hurt and her eye was stinging. Stan stepped back watching the blonde in misery. Now as he had said she would be dying slowly. The raven crouched down beside her pulling out her intestines like string. He decided he would strangle her with her own intestines. He could not get enough. Where was the guilt? That's just it, there was none.

Stan crawled on top of her wrapping her intestines around her throat, he tugged pulling the weak blonde back. Her face started to turn blue as she gasped for air. Slowly the blonde fell forward. Her lifeless body floated in the water. Stan kicked her so she would drift away. This place was definitely the place for him he thought. Nobody would ever find the dark lonely boy here.


	13. Jew Should No Better

_Listening to the lonesome sound of the pipes dripping Stan rested on the concrete. This was his home now. He had started to doze off to sleep when suddenly that same chill he had from earlier had returned. He looked out of the corner of his eye spotting Kyle. "You didn't listen to me." The Jewish boy's eyes were downcast and narrowing. Stan rolled over on his side ignoring the Jew's words. Kyle looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe this is what has become of you. " The raven scowled at the ground still ignoring Kyle. "The Stan i know would of listened. Not go on a killing spree." The other boy never took his eyes off the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest from the chills that were sent up his spine. "You were crying ealrlier and begging me not to go. What happened to that? I thought you still cared." Kyle was stern when he talked and showed no fear. Not that he had anything to worry about, he was already dead. _

_Stan still turned his back on him. This one was not the same boy Kyle had been talking to earlier. No this child was an empty soul with a shriveled up heart. "Care is a strong word." He finally spoke. The Jew opened his mouth disgusted by his words. This is not what he expected out of a best friend who had betrayed him. "Stan... who are you?" The similiar question the blonde had asked him before. Stan looked over his shoulder with a blank face. "Idk anymore." The Jewish boy started to float away from him. "You need to stop before your in too deep. I know you don't care but i still do." Stan's calmness had turned to anger. "Why don't you get out of here." Kyle scowled in return frustrated with the boy's new not himself behavior. " No. And if i don't, what are you going to do? Kill me?" He asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. Stan turned away resuming ignoring the little Jewish boy. "I hate this Stan. He is not my best friend. I want the old Stan back. Not the backstabbing asshole." Kyle continued even if he wasn't listening, he thought maybe he could break through to him. Stan was becoming more enraged by the moment. He stood up looking his friend's ghost straight in the eyes. "You lost him. He doesn't want to come back to earth. Not. Ever. " _

_Kyle's stern looked had faded into a sad one. His eyes were downcast onto the ground. "I didn't realize our friendship meant nothing to him." Stan rolled his eyes letting out a scoff. "Please. He was far from gone the minute he decided to kill you. And anyways, don't you have to be on some kind of limbo limo?" Kyle sighed. "I was. Only, the fat ass is making it late. He doesn't want to be kicked down to Hell. " Stan stared into the darkness of a tunnel. He walked past Kyle who frowned. The raven sat in the tunnel watching the Jewish boy like a hawk. "Your trespassing on my property." Kyle looked angry. "This isn't your property! Besides i'm a ghost i can go whereever the fuck i want!" He had started to curse. He was fed up, he had tried to be nice but all Stan did was shit all over him. "A ghost that should watch his back. I might just learn one of the chants to shut you up." Stan responded bitterly. The Jewish boy was enraged. Maybe he would haunt this bastard child that has turned into some spawn of Cartman's. "I hope you have fun with me making your life Hell dude." No more mister nice ghost he thought to himself. He faded into thin air. Stan had his blank calm look. "The hell is he talking about? Whatever, who cares. He's a ghost." _


	14. Shelock Homes

The red head and raven haired girl had been walking the trail for two days. The girls panted collapsing to the ground when they had reached their destination. The red head scowled at the area." Oh god! This is exactly where we started." Wendy wanted to scream herself. All of that walking just to be back by the bridge. "But we went the right way and everything!" The girl pulled at her hair. She glared but her face suddenly changed when she noticed a piece of hair and a rag. Wendy raised her eyebrow holding up the strand of hair and cloth. She looked suspicious. "Rebecca let's not give up yet." The raven haired girl started to walk across the bridge. Red was not exactly sure what she was doing but blinking followed. Wendy dug out a little notepad from her coat pocket she carried for when she was wanting to make lists. It was a good thing too because now she can use it for this situation. "We are going to do some investigating." The red head raised her own eyebrow. "Uh. Wendy. We have no leads, how are we going to accomplish that?" Wendy turned to her gripping the cloth. "It has to be the killer's. "

The red head tapped a finger against her chin. She was deep in thought deciding whether or not she was in. After carefully thinking it through she grabbed the cloth. "Okay Wendy let's find out who this sicko is." The raven haired girl nodded determinedly. She lead her little red headed friend to her house. Once inside they hurried upstairs with the new clues. Her parents who were too engrossed in Jepoardy paid no attention, not that they ever did with her. She was always neglected. It made her question her parents ability to be parents themselves. Wendy sighed looking down going to her room. Red glared unhappy that her parents didn't acknowledge not so much her but Wendy. The raven haired girl tried to ignore the fact that her neglectful parents bothered her. "Okay. " She pulled open a drawer getting out a microscope. "We can use this to determine what kind of dna is on the cloth. Rebecca if you please." The red head gave her the rag to stick under. Wendy lifted herself up so her eye was directly on the magnify glass part of the microscope. She twisted the knob to get a closer look. "Judging by these little small green dots." She pointed them out. "It's some sort of chemical." The red head scooted more towards Wendy so she could see herself. "You're right.

Wendy turned away from the telescope. "Alright now the hair." Red unzipped a plastic bag carefully taking out the piece with a pair of tweezers. The raven haired girl turned the knob slightly more. "The hair is curly. ...Oh my god! No. Not..." She almost fell backwards from shock. The red head frowned catching her when she had fallen. "What is it Wendy?" Wendy was speechless with tears in her eyes. Red was concerned. "I'm not a mind reader." Tears steamed down her face, it was too hard for her to say. "Bebe. She's gone." She had no doubt that rutheless killer seemed to leave no pieces of anyone behind. The red head let out a gasp of fear and shock. "She...She can't be." The raven haired girl buried her head in her shoulders. Her crying was muffled. The red head put a hand on her shoulder looking shocked. She started to frown tears staining her own eyes. Even if she was alive the two girl thought, they wouldn't make it in time. The killer had one. Again.


	15. PayBack

_Stan layed against the ladder. It had been a while since he had eaten and he was starting to become hungry. "I can't go back up there. No way. " He stared down at his belly that rumbled loudly. His head quickly shot up when he heard a noise. A can rolled towards where he was. He blinked. "Come out and show yourself, Kyle." But it wasn't him, it was far too small to be the Jewish boy. His stomach started to growl louder. "Christ. There has to be something i can eat." He crawled towards where the shadow was casting. When he did get close enough he discovered it was only a rat. It was a crazy idea but Stan used the pipe to smash the rat. Finally he had something to eat. Like a wolf looking for it's prey, the boy scrambled to his feet. He grabbed the rat carcas and started to bite into the flesh. He did not want to wait to get to the insides. The boy took a large bite ripping open the rat's stomach. He slurped out the guts like he was eating some kind of pasta. _

_He munched away on all of the flesh leaving all the rat's bones bare. His mouth dripped blood. As if he cared, he was just glad to have something to feed off of. Suddenly though, Stan started to hear metal clinking. He looked around wanting to know where this new noise was coming from. He was quiet at first until the clinking got louder as he walked. "Is someone in here?" All of the cans started to roll over towards him. There was no response, only heavy breathing. Stan scowled. He showed no fear or no intentions to run. A rat bone was suddenly lodged into his throat. He started to cough and pound on his chest trying to get it out. He could feel it putting pressure on his lungs. He grapped onto his throat with both hands. Something slapped against his back hard. He spit the bone out which was covered in his own blood. "What the fuck is going on!" He was pushed against the wall with force. There was still no answer. _

_He shifted his eyes back and forth rubbing at his sore throat. "Kyle?!" The Jewish boy appeared in front of him. "It's not me. I hired someone." Stan raised his eyebrow. "But how?! Your dead!" The Jewish boy looked stern as usual. "I told you what would happen. " He said nothing more fading into the thin air. "Wait! Kyle! Get back here!" It was too late, Kyle had went away. Or...had he. The water in the sewer started to rise. Stan backed away knowing Kyle was pissed. It splashed out at him getting in his mouth. He started to vomit off to the side. The taste of the water was awful. "Go back to the limbo limo whoever you are! " He exclaimed. The water started to settle. A pipe hit him hard in the gut though making him cough up more blood. Kyle appeared again. "This is how me and everyone else you've killed have felt. Doesn't feel so good on the other side does it?" Stan's face was smeared with a lot of blood. "You stop it right now ghost boy." The Jewish boy wasn't going to play the pretend to be nice card anymore. He smirked. "You have fun dude." _

_Stan looked ready to explode. He hated how the Jewish boy would not leave him alone. And now he was getting revenge on him? Fuck that Jew ghost. He kicked a can into the water. Something black slithered out of the water. He about jumped when he saw what it was. He crawls on top of the ladder. "La-Leeches!" He sounded like a cross between someone tired and a depressed person. "Nice try!" He was not letting a ghost torture him. He scowled up at the air. "Your going to have to do better than-" His eyes widen seeing one was on his arm. He lets out a frustrated scream tugging at it. When he did pull however the leech was pulling his skin and the hairs of his arm. He grunted, gritting his teeth. He tried to shake it off but the leech was stuck to him like glue. The Jewish boy decided to show himself once more. He scooped the leech up in a can. "There's more where this came from." He faded and took the leeches with him. The raven haired boy went back to his spot hugging his legs. Still no emotion showed on his face, only anger. _


	16. Never trust a kid from class

Later that night when the raven haired boy was not hearing the thuds of ear drumming pounds of kids playing basketball and the sound of cars driving down the road, he climbed his way out of the sewer. Stan needed to get out of that sewer. Kyle knew exactly where to come and torture him at. It wasn't so much he was afraid but that he did not want the Jewish boy to cut into his dirty killing. It frustrated him how he had not been able to actually touch Kyle. He would kill that asshole again if he could. He crept along the streets searching for a dark isolated part of town that nobody was barely around. So if he did find victims he would not be caught that easily. Stan did still have his intelligence just a very frail heart. He had to find the perfect place, maybe. That's it he thought to himself. The woods, of course. Everyone hated going there on a count of all of the stories about Indian Burial ground. There were rumors that the people who were dead dug themselves out grabbing the nearest ankle they saw. And would actually tear through all of the skin. That didn't bother Stan, after all he was much worse.

Walking near towards the bridge the boy shoved his hands into his coat pockets. The weather out there was freezing. "Achoo!" Hearing this distant sneeze he narrowed his eyes walking towards the direction. Stan was no fan of annoying noises that disrupted his train of thoughts. He dived into a bush. Quickly, he picked the branches apart to find out what that ghastly noise was. The person he had heard was no other than that girl in his classroom Powder. She wiped at her nose with a tissue. Her legs trembling from the frost bite of winter. She stared at the ground with sad eyes. "I'm lost." She whispered to herself. "I don't know which way is home." Shivering she sat down on the side of the sidewalk searching and hoping her parents would find her. Stan climbed out of the bushes going over towards the girl. The red head's eyes swifted to the side. She looked pale from fear not sure who was coming in her direction. Since she was shy in general this was not good for her anxiety issues. The red head looked ready to run until she saw who it was. She let out a sigh of relief unaware she was staring down the face of a killer.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Stan had his usual blank stare when he asked. Powder curled her fingers together with the tissue resting in her lap. "It's just." She turned away. "I miss my Mom and Dad." Stan blinked. "Well, why don't you use the phone booth and try to call them." He suggested. She stopped sobbing, Powder peaked up at him. "I don't have any quarters." She said with her soft low voice. Stan lifted a hand to her with a few quarters. "Sorry i don't have anymore." Powder grateful took all he had to offered. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, you are a really nice boy." Stan blinked again looking towards the phone booth. "Yeah..." Too happy to notice how off his voice was she hurried to the booth. Stan waited until the red head was distracted talking to her parents. When she had started talking to her beloved parents he stalked off directly to the poor girl. Still Unaware she was being watched by some dark spawn of Satan, she cryed to her parents saying she had went the wrong way. "Thank you, guys!" She now had tears of joy that she was finally going to be picked up. "Okay I'll wait right by this booth near the bridge. " Powder hung the phone up turning around to thank Stan but became confused. Her eyes wandered around trying to spot the boy. No sign. "Stan?" No reply from the "sweet" boy that had helped.

The red head opened up the door to the booth. "Stan i just wanted to say- " Before she could get another word out a blunt object knocked her out. Stan held the blood smeared phone looking down at the unconcious girl. It ran down the glass that sheltered the noise of people. He thought that was much easier than doing the same old boring thing with that chloride rag. Stan dropped the phone beside the girl's ear. While stepping over her he made sure there were no witnesses. None. Good the coast was clear for him to drag this innocent girl away. God how he hated the innocent ones the most. They were useless in this world he thought. Stan pulled her over towards a dumpster. He was going to smack her over the head and keep it nice clean. But changed his mind fast seeing a tow truck with the most sharpest hook. He instantly fell in love dragging her away from the putrid smelling big trashcan. Once over where he needed to be he grabbed the hook. He stared into it's shiny reflection at his icy face. Stan stabbed the needle in her throat. He made sure to get it deep inside where her lungs resided. He torn out a lung when he had.

Laugh at me now Kyle he thought. He pictured that stupid grin in his head and became more angry. The boy climbed into the unattended to tow truck. He was going to tow alright. Not no rusted piece of junk but a rotting corpse. Pulling the lever back he started to drive it slow. He heard the sound of the drip drops of blood coming from her neck. Music to his ears. He continued to drive slow making sure she was completely wasted. He would not have anyone turning him in. He looked over his shoulder to see the damage he had done. Her throat was cut down the middle. It also looked like the hook had poked through her eyeball. The eye was rolled back. That girl was definitely not going to be coming back anytime soon. Stan's work here was done. After getting out of the truck he dragged the body to the dumpster carelessly tossing her inside.


	17. The guilty One

The tall brunette ran around town with flyers. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a mess. She also looked like she hadn't bathed for weeks. She stapled some up near where the poor people came to take the bus. "Excuse me, have you seen my son?" She was close to tears. Her voice sounding cracked. "Ha-He has the face of a little angel!"

The poor man in his tattered suit observed the pic closely. He at first spent minutes staring at it before pulling out a pair of his reading glasses. He started to breathe on the lens and began to clean them. He takes one more look at the picture of the little blank boy.

"Oh yeah i saw him. He was scrunging through a garbage can earlier. " Was the man in the suit's response.

"Tell me. Where's my baby now?" The brunette looked worried. She dabbed at her eye to dry the remaining tears. She needed to pull herself together if she was going to find Stan.

"That's the last we saw of him." The red neck who was the man in the suit's bum friend replied.

Sharon looked up with guilt ridden eyes. It was her fault he was missing, she should of done the right thing and punished him. But instead she was too worried about him being taken away from her.

Now on a mission, the Mom hopped inside of her car that was parked beside the pole.

"Bebe! Please dear, answer!" Came a cry from the Stevens woman. The blonde was huddled up to her husband as she searched the street. Her face was filled with worry and sadness. She lowered the flyer of her own child that she held.

"Now honey maybe she's just staying over at Wendy's. " Her husband was trying to make her feel less anxious and really wanted to believe that was the case. The mother nodded in agreement.

"No. She's not." The couple turned to see the raven haired girl leaning against a mailbox. Bebe's Mom started cry while the Father comforted her with a hug. "But i do know what happened to her."

Both parents looked up at her. "You do?!" The blonde said with hope in her voice.

Wendy narrowed her eyes looking at the ground. This was going to be tough to tell them. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "Your daughter well...she's...Oh god. I don't know how to say this." The Mom already knew what was coming prompting her to automatically start weeping into her husband's arms. Wendy kept her head down looking tearful.

Sharon had heard every word. Since for some reason her car would not start. In her heart she already was sure it was her son. He has been killing other children. And the death they showed on the news of that fat child. It was no coincidence, Stan had killed that kid too.

Her lip trembled and her legs were shaking from how her baby had turned into some killing machine. She had to find him before the police did. They might shoot him. Mostly she was worried about them doing it on accident. The cops all here were after all stupid.

"We need to find this sick man! He murdered my bubbeleh!" Sheila was outraged. This time her ranting was for a good cause. The killer was not going to stop until everyone she knew was dead. "We have find him and gut him like the selfish bastard he is, before he kills our other kids!" The town all chanted in agreement about killing him.

Sharon held her hand up to her mouth. She was able to imagine what this angry mob could actually do to Stan. It made her tremble thinking of the angry mob shouting and her screaming. "NO! PLEASE! He's my son!" She had really done it now. The brunette opened her car door puking. Her stomach could not handle any of this talk about killing the "killer. Who was in fact her flesh and blood. What would Randy think? How long would her son ge-or would he even be able to live. This all raced through her mind. She suddenly became dizzy facing planting into the steering wheel. She had passed out from major anxiety involving her family.


	18. Dreaming of Red

The red head got ready for bed exhuasted from investigating and being yelled at by her Dad for venturing out that long. Uneasly her eyes started to close. She was scared that the killer would come into her house. Skeeter looked at her sternly unsure of leaving her daughter alone in her room. It worried him. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation. If only her Mother was still alive he thought. "Good night Rebecca." Yawning he shuts out the light.

"Night Daddy." She mumbled drifting off. The red head turns onto her side hugging a teddy bear. Red snored softly, she was surprisingly able to get herself to sleep fast.

Dream:  
She was in a cornfiled at dawn searching for her cousin. "Craig! Craig! Can you hear me?" a sigh escaped her chapped lips. Craig was always messing with her. She seemed to be the only one he actually would have a personality that wasn't dull as dirt to. "Come out right now. I am not playing around." She scowled seeing the tall weeds sway to the side. This was not funny at all to her. He knew how corn fields made her feel uncomfortable. A shadow casted in front of where she was standing. Red was starting to back away feeling scared. "Okay i think you've scared me enough. The shadow started to slowly fade away. Her hazel eyes widened. Her cousin was going through great lengths to scare her. "You come out soon...please?"

She started to run away but tripped on a ear of corn that had been thrown in her way. She lifted her head slowly. In fear, she Covered her eyes when she heard foot steps near her. "Leaving so soon?" Shaking like a leaf on a tree she uncovered a slight part of her eye. The shadow figure was clear now. It was her class mate Stan Marsh holding a buzz saw. She let out a scream. "Oh my god! Y-Y-You."

Giving her a crooked smile he bent down beside her. "Yeah, me. Everyone assumes i'm a pussy. But they're all wrong." He spoke bitterly facing in front of the girl.

The red head was backing away using her hands. She shook her head not able to believe what she saw. "There's no way! Y-Y-You have always been so nice."

Stan cut the grass down to size with the top of the buzz saw. "This would work great on a body part."

"Not on my body, i beg of you Stan!" She exclaimed. She wasabsoulutely petrified of his new behavior.

Stan blankly started to cut through her leg like a piece of juicy meat. He did not listen to the girl at all.

She screamed out in agony. "Stan your better than this!"

"There's nothing i'm better at than killing." Stan calmly responded.

After he had cut off her leg she couldn't do anything but bleed out. Her vision blurred. "I loved you..."

Stan nodded showing her the crimson blood that poured out. It formed a heart.

The red head became unconcious eventually dying.

In reality she wakes up screaming and kicking her feet around under the covers.

Her Father came running in with a knife thinking she was being attacked. "Get away from my daughte- ...Oh. Rebecca what's going on here?"

The red head was shaking bad. "Sta-Stan. I think he wants to kill me."

"That boy of the stupid Father. He's just as stupid, Red." Skeeter replied.

To this Red raised her eyebrow. "Daddy Stan is smarter than his Dad. He has more of his Mom in him."

Skeeter rolled his eyes. He did not ever want his daughter dating that boy. He seemed like bad news. Keep in mind this is before he decided to grow heartless. "You need to keep away from him." 

She lowered her head blankly. "He could be in danger." While deep in thought is what she came up with.

Skeeter kissed her cheek. "Pumpkin, his Mom and Dad will find him. You just go back to sleep."

Red frowned turning away beginning to close her eyes. 


	19. Do Not Enter

Crackling and popping noises came from the darkest part of the woods. Stan had made it. He was freezing though when he entered so he made a fire, dowsing leaves with his chloride that was in fact flammable. This was better than any sewer to him. It was isolated from the people of his town and a great place to hide in the shadows. Living in the shadows was what he was best at besides the killing. Stan bowed his head staring into the fire. The screams of agony filled his mind. He didn't care. He rocked back and forth just continuing to stare into the fire. That calm blank look on his face. "They deserved it. Kyle knew. And he still did nothing. He let that fat asshole take advantage of me." He was convinced that the Jewish boy was not there for him at all. When in fact Kyle did try to help him but all Stan did was push him away. Even in death. "They can all burn." As he said this the fire blazed. His anger was piercing. He started to scowl standing up. "And Mom. She also knows. She doesn't care enough about me to do something. As i said before all of them can burn in Hell." His voice was cold. He kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

"Oh i- uh don't know about this Clyde." Butters was scared tapping his hands lightly together. He did not like being out here in the dark.

"The foot prints lead to here." The brunette had a sharp pointy stick that was like a stake. A weapon just incase they bumped into the killer.

"What if he has a big bloody knife in his hands?" Butters questioned staying close to the brunette as he possibly could.

The brunette looked annoyed. He should of brought someone out here more manly like his best friend Craig. "There's two of us. And only of him."

Butters still was uneasy about looking for the mad man. "Can't we look a little earhlier? When Mr. sun is out?"

Clyde shook his head. "We need to find him while he's asleep." He hoped that the killer slept like a normal person but was doubtful. That's exactly why he brought the stake.

Butters looked down. "O-Oh. Alright then. " The blonde started calling for the killer. "Hello ma- mr. killer?"

Stan was pouring more of the chloride on when he heard the blonde. In an instant, the boy stood up hovering over the hill. He made his presence known by kicking a rock forward. He'd show these "tourists as he called him not to tread in his new home.

The brunette's eyes looked curious seeing something roll their way. The blonde also looked turning to Clyde, not sure if they should come any closer or not.

The brunette motioned for Butters to follow him. Both were quiet while they tried to find Stan.

Stan did not bother to hide himself this time. He wanted to face his victims head on. He stepped forward to them in the moon light. "I wasn't expecting company."

Clyde ran over shaking the boy. "Stan! Get out of here, there's a killer on the loose!" Not being too smart was not aware he was actually touching him.

Stan blinked pulling his hand away from him. "I'm aware of that."

"Thank Christmas! We found you." Said the blonde who also reacted rather slow.

"It's not a good thing. Because you see." ..."He had his back turned to them then spun back around. "Neither of you are getting out of here alive. The killer will find you. "

"He can't take all three of us." Clyde had a hint of worry in his voice but would not give up.

Stan pushes him down. "You mean two." The boy wasn't worried at all, it was the weakest kids at their school as he saw it.

"You're him!" Clyde exclaimed with pure fear. He reached into his coat pocket for the stake.

"Gee. Take you that long to figure out?" Stan said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

The blonde was slowly backing away. He wanted to high tail it and get the heck out of here.

"You took down the f-f-fat one." Clyde's eyes were wide by this.

Stan scoffed. "You act surprised. Cartman may be huge but he is still just a weakling. Like both of you."

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters backed himself against a tree.

"You are dead!" Clyde exclaimed. He became pissed realizing Stan had killed the girl he liked. Bebe Stevens. He lunged forward at him going to stab him in the chest.

Stan twisted his arm when he dare tryed. The brunette screamed out in pain trembling but got one good jab in the other boy's hand. Now bleeding, Stan loosened his grip. He didn't expect Clyde to hurt him at all. Stronger than he looks. "You think your going to kill me." Stan scowled grabbing Clyde by his throat. He air lifted him off the ground.

"Butters help!" Clyde exclaimed kicking and squirming. But the blonde had already taken off leaving a trail of urine behind. ""...Dumb ass."

Stan gave out a crooked smile before dunking his head in the fire. Clyde screamed and cried. "Now i won't go hungry." He did have berries and even animals he could roast. But he just wanted to scare the pants off of the brunette boy. Clyde turned green at the suggestion of him eating him like some cannibal.

Stan pulled his burnt face out of the fire. Clyde could not move, he was frozen with tears streaming down his face. It was like Hell fire and the devil was at his throat.

Stan threw the burnt boy down to go peel off a piece of bark. The brunette raised his stake limping towards the other.

While his back was turned he aimed for Stan's leg causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Stan realiated by shoving the bark into his crotch. The brunette falls backwards into the dirt face down. He pours the rest of the chloride onto his burnt face. It made his eyes start to melt and his skin start to peel in layers.

While the child was busy screaming and burning he rolled him down into the water.

He heard the hiss of the water simmering his skin. Stan walked back to his home thinking Butters didn't have the balls to say anything about him. 


	20. Death Becomes Him

An hour later.

'He-He's right over here." The blonde was guiding Stan's Mom through the woods. He didn't have a black heart or anything like him so he didn't tell the cops. But he was sure that the raven was hurting and that only a Mother's love would help. The brunette was half asleep. Yawning every so often.

"Please take me to him. I am worried sick." Sharon crossed her arms shivering in her night gown. Still, It didn't stop her from trying to find her boy.

Crunching noises were heard as they went through the fallen snow. Butters was luckly bundled up in his green heavy coat.

After a few steps, Sharon stopped beginning to call her son's name.

She got no response. The brunette's eyes widened with worry. Scurrying up the hill not caring anymore if she was cold or not, she called his name louder. The only sound was the crickets chirping and the wind blowing.

The blonde also was calling the boy's name. He frowned when he didn't get a response either. "I swear! He was right here! On this very hill."

The brunette turned to the blonde with fear. "A cyote could of gotten him or even a hunter."

The blonde tapped his hands together nervously. "Oh sweet jesus! Stan?!" He started to freak out. "I just saw him! He att-attacked Clyde!"

She sniffed the air. It smelled like something was burning. "Butters i think i might know where he is."

Sharon would know that smell anywhere. Since her child always seemed to of liked to mess with fire. Ever since he was four.

Butters and Sharon walked towards the direction of the scent they had picken up.

The blonde screamed out loud causing crows to fleet out of the trees. He had spotted the burnt corpse of Clyde.

Sharon looked sick to her stomach assuming and sure her son had did this. "He can't be far now."

They continued to walk through the deep snow. The blonde glanced down seeing little blood specks at his feet. He wanted to scream again but instead covered his mouth. Muffled he spoke, pointing.

Sharon let out a loud gasp following the little blood specks that lead them to a log. She saw top of her son's puffball. Automatically, she hurried to the other side. It was a sight she was not ready to see. Her son was laying crushed under the log. ..."N-N-No!" Tears filled her eyes. While the Mother was crying Butters started in to. Still crying Sharon pushed with all of her strength not wanting to believe her son had drawn his last breath. "B-B-Butters could you please help me?" Her voice croaked when she spoke.

"Yeah of course Misses Marsh." Butters was concerned for Sharon. Poor ole woman. This is a tough time for her. He scooted his back against the log begining to push.

Crowes started to fly around near Stan. Sharon swatted with anger but tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Get away from him!" She used the last of her strength to push the log completely off of him.

She picked up her lifeless son whose head swung to the side when she cradled him. She started to sing the Mocking Bird song she had sung to him when she had thought he was a killer before. Irony, really. Sharon had lost her son but the town was much safer without him. 


	21. The Second Chance

After driving out to the hospital Sharon sat in the waiting room with her husband. Shelly was even there. She was concerned for her little punching bag.

Later in the Emergency room:

The doctor sighed after using the electricals to Stan's heart the twelfth time. "I don't think this boy wants to live." The other doctors looked sad. They had never lost a child before. He would of been the first. "We should probably let the family know."

Dr. Doctor took one last look at the lifeless boy laying in the bed. He slowly closed the door preparing to tell the parents the bad news.

When another doctor tried one last attempt to revive Stan, they all gave up going out to their lunch break.

The door was shut when they had exited. Floating right by his bed was the Jewish boy. He was in shock. He wanted Stan to get karma but this was not what he planned. "Stan? Dude?" His arm faded through him but at least if he responded to his touch he would know he was alright. Nothing happened.

Kyle was stunned. He thought this was kind of ghostly dream as punishment or something. But he was smarter and knew better. His best friend was gone.

"Wait. If Stan's dead then he's in the limbo limo." Kyle faded away off to find him.

Between Heaven and Hell:  
A receptionist that sat in clouds was looking over paper work. "Okay. A bad kisser? That's no reason for him to go to Hell, Andrew." He was the co worker of the skies. And that was his boss on the other line. He was dingy. Actually all of them kind of were except for their superior, God himself. Well Keith the one in these parts of the clouds was smarter than the rest.

The little Jewish boy waited on his cloud for his turn. "Broflovski we are here to see you on the grounds of Stan Marsh." Andrew who was on the other side of the sky called out boredly. "I can't believe i'm missing the star lighting for this." He muttered before Kyle stepped up. Souls could actually touch the clouds with their feet and not fall through.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him." Kyle asked. Biting at his bottom lip with no ease.

"Kid that soul was kicked down long ago along with Eric Cartman." Andrew was typing on his type writer. "Now make it quick these angels are dealing with more and more uncooperative souls each day." He was a Jewish person as well.

Kyle frowned. His head bowed as he looked at his feet. "I was too late. I am a terrible best friend. Sure Stan turned into the fat ass but he only did because i wasn't there for him..."

The Jewish man looked up from his type writer. He could see the sorrow on the other boy's face. He pushed the type writer aside. "I'm sorry Kyle i can't just let him in. It violates the rules."

Kyle was in tears now he actually was losing his best friend. Yes he was dead but he thought maybe he would of been given a...chance? That's when it hit him. "I know. That's why i want to stop him from ever associating with fat ass."

The man looked up at him in surprise. "You? Why, your only one little Jewish boy. And that Cartman kid is a minice."

"Pa-Please! I want to make this right again. I messed everything up and now i want to fix it."

The man sighed. "I...I guess it doesn't completely violate the rules if i let you go to your choice of memory. He gives him a Net Flix remote. "Memories are like TV for us here in the middle. Now just pick where you want to go."

Kyle already knew right which moment he wanted to go to. He clicked on the one that said Lunch room abdandoment. That's the exact time he had left Stan alone. Kyle with determination got ready to go back. "I'm coming dude."

To Be Continued.

(( If you liked the story and want me to make the Sequel please give me reviews. ))


End file.
